Feather twist
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Tiempo después de que Mythos y Rue se fueron, Fakir despierta una madrugada después de haber soñado con Ahiru, y decide agregarle algo a la historia. Pero el resultado es inesperado...
1. Revelación de madrugada

Capítulo 1.

**Revelación de madrugada**

Fakir despertó sobresaltado… la Luna ya había terminado gran parte de su recorrido, y su luz se filtraba por el tragaluz iluminando tenuemente el escritorio lleno de libros y papeles.

El muchacho se cubrió la cara con las manos… ese sueño lo perseguía… su memoria evocaba aquél baile con Ahiru con una frecuencia preocupante.

Noche tras noche, mientras su conciencia dormía, su subconsciente bailaba un pas-de-deux con ella. Y al final del baile, teniéndola entre sus brazos, sus labios se acercaban lentamente… cada noche más cerca.

Y entonces él despertaba. Encontrándose sólo en su cama, en su fría habitación, en ese colegio lleno de gente que fingía no ser extraña.

¿Quién lo conocía realmente? Lo conocían Mythos y Rue… Mythos mucho más que Rue… y ahora ellos lo habían abandonado. Eran felices juntos en algún reino lejano, mientras él estaba solo, encerrado aún en ese colegio.

¿Por qué continuaba ahí? Por el ballet, el ballet le ayudaba a combatir la soledad… el ballet y Ahiru.

Pero Ahiru era ahora solamente un pequeño pato que vivía en el lago, usualmente iba hacia la fuente del colegio, y esperaba que Fakir llegara en sus descansos entre clases, y al terminar estas, iban juntos al lago para pasar el resto de la tarde. Hasta que Fakir debía volver al colegio, a aquél dormitorio que tenía una cama sobrante desde que Mythos había partido.

Ahiru era la única que lo conocía y comprendía… aunque de ella Fakir solo podía entender _cua-cua_.

¿Porqué la había conservado como un pato¿Porqué no le permitió ser una chica? Una chica con dos brazos, dos piernas, y una voz humana…

Dos brazos para abrazar, dos piernas para bailar, y una voz para conversar… con él.

Fakir se abrazó por los hombros y un sollozo escapó de sus labios¿qué era lo que había estado sintiendo esas últimas madrugadas? Ese pensamiento anhelante por Ahiru, de tenerla cerca en ese momento, de tenerla cerca siempre. Ni siquiera en todas las madrugadas juntas, aquel sentimiento había sido tan fuerte.

Le helaba los huesos… le quemaba el corazón… las lágrimas no pudieron quedarse más tiempo en sus ojos…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose violentamente, tomando el papel y entintando la pluma aun con la visión nublada por las lágrimas, comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, casi a ciegas…

_Convertirse… por siempre… un pato… quedarse… con él…_

Exhausto, el muchacho cayó dormido sobre el escritorio… su mano volcó un vaso medio vacío, y su contenido corrió la tinta aún fresca…

* * *

Bienvenidos a mi nueva fanfiction! Espero que se diviertan leyéndola, y yo escribiéndola.

Este primer capítulo va dedicado a _Adriana Capuleto_, quien desde hace unas horas ha visto nacer la fanfiction, desde el chispazo de inspiración, el boceto de la historia, hasta la primera copia del escrito original de este primer capítulo.


	2. Resultado inesperado

Capítulo 2

**Resultado inesperado.**

Fakir abrió los ojos lentamente, el reloj del colegio estaba sonando marcando la hora…

¿Pero qué sucedía? De pronto la habitación le parecía demasiado grande.

Se sentó… ¿en qué momento se había vuelto a acostar?

Dormir mal le había afectado, sin duda. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se pasó una mano por la frente…

¡Pero no sintió su mano! Al abrir los ojos descubrió un ala frente a su rostro¡un ala con plumas negras¿Estaba todavía soñando?

_**-**__**¡¿CUÁ?!**_

Se cubrió los labios al escuchar un graznido en lugar de un reclamo… ¡No¡Tampoco tenía labios!

Agitó la cabeza, se golpeó un par de veces contra el escritorio…

-¡Despierta, despierta¡Aún estás soñando!

Se repitió mentalmente por un tiempo que parecía una eternidad… pero al final, solo veía plumas al intentar mirar sus manos…

Desesperado, se dejó caer sobre el montón de papeles que se habían esparcido en el escritorio… recordó lo que había sucedido en la madrugada…

Buscó un poco, y encontró lo último que había escrito, que ahora estaba totalmente ilegible…

-Cuá ¬¬- el muchacho comprendió lo que había sucedido: de alguna manera, la magia de las palabras se había confundido al correrse la tinta… lo cual no era tan grave, solo debía volver a escribir un par de líneas y sería una persona otra vez.

Dificultosamente tomó la pluma con su ala derecha e intentó escribir…

¡¿Qué rayos¡Lo único que obtenía al rasgar el papel con la punta de la pluma eran garabatos!

Desesperado, lo intentó una y otra vez.

Obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Volvió a caer exhausto sobre el escritorio, y se durmió.

Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose… nunca lo había escuchado tan fuerte…

Abrió un ojo perezosamente y vió entrar a alguien desconocido incluso de vista… una mujer entrada en años que cargaba una escoba, un trapeador y una cubeta… vaya, nunca había reparado en el personal de limpieza del colegio.

Se puso de pie y la miró acomodar sus cosas, hacer la cama y volver a tomar la escoba.

Fue hasta entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi habitación, señora ¬¬- deseó responder Fakir al ver la nada amable expresión de la mujer.

-¡Fuera, anda¡No quiero plumas ni excremento de pato aquí!- agregó azuzándolo con la escoba desde donde estaba.

-No quiero irme.- pensó Fakir, y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Bien, no digas que no te lo pedí amablemente.

El chico entonces comenzó a preocuparse, la señora había empuñado la escoba y se dirigía hacia él… pensándolo bien¿a qué se quedaba?

Bajó de un salto del escritorio, pero su nuevo cuerpo resultaba algo complicado, y cayó de pico en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, ni siquiera de maldecir, porque recibió un escobazo que lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación. Torpemente, movió cada uno de los músculos de sus patas y sus alas, y finalmente consiguió salir por la puerta medio abierta, habiendo recibido un par de escobazos más.

-Cua u.u

Suspiró tristemente mientras se sentaba exhausto, recargado en la pared.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

El reloj volvió a sonar… poniendo un poco de atención, Fakir pudo notar que marcaba el descanso entre clases…

¡Ahiru¡Ahiru lo estaría esperando en la fuente!

Se puso en pie, y caminó despacito hacia el lugar de sus encuentros… caminar al menos no era tan diferente…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Se imaginan qué traumático¡Despertar y descubrir que eres un pato¡Qué desesperación! Estos dos capítulos han tenido emociones muy intensas, la verdad es que al ponerme en lugar de Fakir puedo ver lo difícil que es la situación…

Gracias a Sarah por el primer review, espero no defraudarte.


	3. Cuácuá

Capítulo tres

_**Cuá-cuá  
**_

"¡Maldición¡Jamás había llegado tarde!"

Pero en un cuerpo nuevo, con un par de patas palmeadas y piernas delgadas que debían sostener un cuerpo más bien regordete, no le ayudaba.

"Solo espero que Ahiru no se preocupe."

Se repetía mentalmente… al menos sus pensamientos no eran graznidos.

"¡Un momento¡No se hablar pato¿Cómo voy a comunicarme con…"

Finalmente, la anhelada fuente estaba cerca, apretó el paso con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡AHIRU!"

La cabeza de un patito amarillo se asomó sobre el borde de la fuente, curioso. Fakir comprendió que ella había escuchado solamente el graznido de otro pato.

"¡Un pato que corre gracioso!"

Pensó Ahiru, extrañada. ¿Qué hacía otro pato en la escuela? Con un salto y unos pocos aleteos, salió de la fuente, y muy pronto tuvo frente a ella a un pato un poco más grande que ella, negro y de ojos azules, que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-¡Cuá!

Dijo el recién llegado, intentando imitar lo más fielmente posible aquél primer graznido que escuchaba en sus encuentros con Ahiru, esperando desde el fondo del alma que significara "Hola".

-¡Cuá!

Repitió Ahiru con alegría. Aunque Fakir aún no llegaba, encontrar a un igual mientras esperaba resultó agradable.

-¿Cuá-cuá?

Fakir puso cara de frustración, no podía entender que aquellos dos _cuas_ significaban simplemente "¿Quién eres". Intentó tranquilizarse… pero no podía resistir más….

Ahiru miró sorprendida y confundida como su nuevo acompañante reventaba en una sarta de graznidos fúricos e incomprensibles. ¿Qué podría molestarle tanto a un simple pato como ella?

-¿Cuack?

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó al fin, cuando tales reclamos cesaron y el pato negro se había quedado con la cabeza baja, meditabundo. Dio un saltito hacia atrás cuando recibió por respuesta una mirada llena de rabia… que de alguna manera le parecía conocida…

Fakir recordó que Ahiru no tenía la culpa de nada, no era justo recriminarle (ni siquiera con la mirada), había sido siempre tan despistada… respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad.

Pensó que si no conocía el lenguaje de los graznidos, tal vez las señas ayudarían. Así que procedió a intentar explicarlo todo: que había escrito algo en un papel, se había quedado dormido y volcado un vaso con agua, que la tinta se había corrido, y al despertar había descubierto que era un pato. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo para que cada movimiento fuera claro.

Pero si con su nuevo cuerpo no le era fácil caminar, al intentar hacer mímica y movimientos de ballet obtuvo solamente una serie de torpes movimientos y batir de alas, que concluyeron al intentar relatar la injusta expulsión de su habitación a escobazos, en el que terminó tropezando con sus propias patas, y cayó de pico en el suelo.

-¡Cuá!

Exclamó Ahiru preocupada, yendo en auxilio del patito, se inclinó frente a él y extendió una de sus alas a su costado.

Bien, ahora al enojo, frustración y tristeza se le unía la humillación ¬¬. Fakir se sentó, y miró a Ahiru… ¿cómo podía ella soportar ser un pato¿Los dos iban a ser patos por el resto de sus vidas? Y de ser así… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en acostumbrarse a ser un ave?

-Cuá u.u

Graznó Ahiru bajito, al ver que ahora el pato negro la miraba con desconsuelo. Le gustaría saber que le ocurría… Si aquellos ojos azules pudieran derramar lágrimas, seguramente lo harían… lágrimas de dolor y frustración… como aquellas ocasiones, que ahora parecían lejanas, cuando otro par de ojos azules… ojos azules que conocía tan bien que podía leer en ellos… unos ojos azules como los de…

-¡¡¿¿CUÁ??!! O.O

"¡¡¿¿FAKIR??!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He retornado! n.n Mi extrañaron? (podrían al menos fingir)

Bueno, pues he aquí el capítulo 3… todo está siendo traumático y frustrante para el pobre Fakir, que cruel!!! Pero bueno, no será así siempre… espero.

Ah, y sé que todos ustedes, como buenos otakus o akiba-kei que son, están familiarizados con el término "Feather" (plumas) por Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles¿cierto? Pues a mi me gusta el término desde aquellos lejanos días en que el Internet era una novedad para mi, y descubrí que el fandom de los Mighty Ducks era mucho más amplio de lo que imaginaba (bueno, en inglés), y donde aprendí lo que son las fanfictions y fanarts... y webrings, y foros… bueno, Duke fue el primer culpable de que sea una chica cibernética (el segundo y mayor culpable es mi ex, pero esa es otra historia).

Sin más choro mareador, esperemos el siguiente capítulo (ah, porque los musos a veces echan la weba que bueeeno…). Fakir patito :3 Negro y de ojos azules :3 AWN


End file.
